


inhale.exhale.

by larasorna



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, like can you imagine, smoke warning, they together would be so hot n interesting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna
Summary: От самого произношения ее имени в своей голове, у Аарона тянет мышцу в районе начала позвоночника.





	inhale.exhale.

Аарон Дэвис терпеть не мог ответственность с самого детства. Все свои проблемы его брат всегда перекладывал на него, и так с малых лет Дэвис разгребал не только свое дерьмо, но и дерьмо всей семейки. И если вглядеться в эту жуткую кучу, то можно найти и золото, а именно — он закалился и научился выживать в Куинсе. Да, пока что выживать, но, возможно, к тридцати пяти годам он научится жить. И, благодаря небольшому математическому расчету, у него есть два года, чтобы реализовать желаемое. Хотя, не исключено, что его могут застрелить сегодня-завтра. Библейская, блять, картина. Только у него будут пули вместо гвоздей и палящего солнца, но то, что его могут сдать за каких-то тридцать серебряников, сомнений не вызывало.

Утро в этом захудалом городке могло вызвать лишь тошноту. Солнце поднимается, отбросы прячутся в переходах, и обличает всю грязь, которая остается после ночной жизни. Дэвис лишь прижимает пачку апельсинового сока и пару холодных булочек по скидке, и перебегает дорогу. Он спокойно проживет несколько дней без еды, но так было, когда ему казалось, что он убежал от ответственности и от своего брата.

— Майлз, я дома, — крикнул Аарон, вешая курточку на крючок, — если твоя задница до сих пор валяется на кровати, то кто-то останется без завтрака.

— Ага, и пропустит поездку в ботанический сад, — послышался голос племянника из кухни. Он уже сидел за столом, одетый в школьную форму. Пустой стакан и тарелка перед ним.

 

***

 

Жить с Майлзом словно жить с сыном. Возможно, ему суждена такая жизнь — странная пародия на счастливую семью.

Племянник оставляет на тарелке кусочки булки без начинки и приседает в коридоре, чтобы зашнуровать кроссовки.

— Меня заберет Лиз и, может, подбросит обратно.

 

***

 

Лиз. От самого произношения ее имени в своей голове, у Аарона тянет мышцу в районе начала позвоночника. Впервые он видит ее, идущую строго по небольшой дорожке, выложенной декоративной плиткой, которая ведет к дому. Он сидит в их гараже на потертом кресле, обсуждая с ее отцом партию нового оружия, малая часть которого явно не доберется своего пункта назначения на Ближнем Востоке. У Аарона глаза красные и ему больно всякий раз как он моргает, хотя чего еще ожидать, когда не брезгуешь дешевенькой травкой. На ней легкое желтое платье, что напоминает ему о принцессах из мультиков (да, трава дешевая, но его, похоже, вставило конкретно).

Милая Лиз совершенно слепа. Девчонка не знает, чем занимается ее отец, и тем более она не в курсе, чем занимается он, дядя ее друга. Все, что у нее есть пропитано кровью, да так сильно, что можно учуять мерзкий запах и увидеть червей, кишащих в ее очередной дизайнерской сумочке, которую подарил папочка.

Она улыбается самой искренней широкой улыбкой, на которую способна и оставляет после себя шлейф дорогого парфюма — смесь горных цветов (какого черта, он никогда не был в горах) и самой лучшей марихуаны (может поэтому всякий раз, когда она приходила в гости, Аарон чувствовал, словно прятал в квартире товар на несколько миллионов).

 

***

 

Очевидно, сказка дала трещину, когда после очередной передачи оружия, он видит голову со знакомой темной шевелюрой, упирающуюся в окно местной забегаловки. Без обид, но у него уже есть семнадцатилетний подросток, за которым нужен глаз да глаз, поэтому, он просиживает почти час за барной стойкой лишь наблюдая за ее спиной.

Каждый шаг казался неестественным, но это тело, вечно пребывающее под кайфом, продвигается по черно-белому, шахматному полю полу. Ему кажется, что он потратил несколько часов, преодолевая эту парочку метров. Ничего не говоря, Дэвис плюхается рядом и замечает пустой стакан. Все так плохо? Королевство пало и теперь принцесса в бегах?

— Отвези меня домой, — шепчет Элизабет, вытирая слезу. Она не взглянула на него, но с самого начала знала, что это он.

— Как скажешь, — собственный голос кажется незнакомым. Как скажешь. Все, что пожелаешь. Я сделаю все.

Лиз опускает голову ему на плечо, и все посетители вокруг исчезают. Они здесь вдвоем — маленький уцелевший островок в окружающем их апокалипсисе.

 

***

 

Аарон цепляется за перила в подъезде, пытаясь подняться на ступеньку выше. Сложная задача, когда тебя пырнули ножом. Мужчина прижимает руку к левому боку и сцепляет зубы, чтобы не разбудить соседей. Все, что нужно — промыть рану и перемотать себя бинтами. Жить будет.

Тихо, он прокручивает замок и пробирается в ванную. Аптечка падает на пол, и все нужное исчезает под ванной.

— Черт, — ему почти смешно от нелепости ситуации. Шипя и ругаясь, тот склоняется и на ощупь достает все нужное.

В кого он превратился? С его умом и возможностями, они бы могли перебраться на Манхеттен или уехать из этого проклятого места куда-нибудь в Европу или Африку (Аарон слышал, что там есть страна — современное Эльдорадо*). Но, вместо этого, ему приходится работать на разных ублюдков вроде папаши Лиз, разрабатывать и поставлять им оружие.

Толстовка летит на корзину для белья, а футболка с трудом снимается от засохшей крови вокруг раны.

— Ну же, — шипит тот, надеясь не разбудить племянника. Майлзу не впервые видеть своего дядю потрепанным, но никогда в таком состоянии, когда белая футболка превращается в красную, благодаря натуральному красителю.

Рана пенится, когда он заливает ее антибактериальным средством. Мужчина напрягается всем телом, больно настолько, что он почти чувствует себя трезвым. Не порядок. Дэвис приклеивает здоровый пластырь и тянется за толстовкой, когда ручка проворачивается, и он видит знакомое лицо в отражении зеркала напротив.

— Я не хотела, — Лиз мотает головой, словно пытается выбросить эту картину — он лишь в черных джинсах. — Мы работали над проектом, но Майлз заснул, и я… о боже! — Ее глаза округляются, когда взгляд ловит валяющуюся белую ткань в пятнах крови.

— Все хорошо, — Аарон не решается столкнуться с ней взглядом, а потому просто смотрит на ее руку на ручке двери.

Тяжело выдохнув, Лиз закрывает двери. Что его ожидает? Нравоучения? Ему хватает их и от подружек в желтых платьях на одну ночь, с которыми он коротает вечера. Дэвис отворачивается и тянется к толстовке, как и планировал, и достает самокрутку с зажигалкой.

— Одного пластыря будет мало. Нужно все крепко перевязать, чтобы рана быстрее затянулась. — Девчонка роется в аптечке, доставая бинт и маленькие ножницы.

Во что она собирается ввязываться? Во что он ее ввязал? Черт.

Лиз подходит медленно, но решительно. От нее снова пахнет этими духами. Аарон начинает пьянеть. Слишком близко. Она разматывает бинт, кусая нижнюю губу. Ему лишь остается наблюдать и подавлять желание глубоко втянуть воздуха в легкие, боясь спугнуть девушку. Ее красивые руки с дорогим маникюром сейчас буквально были в грязи и в крови — во всем, от чего отец пытался ее уберечь. Лиз старается не касаться его кожи. Он — сплошное электричество, а у нее мокрые руки.

Дэвис смотрит сверху вниз на то, как девчонка завязывает бинт на несколько узлов. Наклонись он ниже — уткнется в ее волосы.

Расслабляясь, он облокачивается на раковину позади, и боковым зрением девушка видит дым. Ей, нельзя стоять даже рядом с курящими обычные сигареты.

— Могу ли я… — она поднимает голову, утыкаясь взглядом в его губы.

— Не думаю, что это законно — спаивать и скуривать детей, — его голос немного охрип от затянувшейся тишины между ними.

— Так же, как и употреблять это, — Лиз приподнимает бровь и тянется рукой к сигарете, не сводя глаз с Дэвиса.

— Размечталась, принцесса. Не все, что ты хочешь будет твоим лишь по щелчку, — он ухмыляется и делает затяжку.

— Не все? — Лиз смотрит ему в глаза и делает шаг ближе, почти дотрагиваясь его груди. От его полу сидячей позы, она оказывается у него между ног.

— Что скажет твой папочка?

— А разве здесь есть кто-то кроме нас?

Она забавная. Он почти улыбается, что несвойственно. Ей не место здесь — в этой свалке, которую все считают городом; в этой ванной с тусклым светом и кровью на полу; рядом с ним.

Аарон опускает руку на ее талию и притягивает еще ближе, уже позабыв о боли в боке. Дэвис подносит правую руку с косяком, зажатым между пальцами, и делает еще одну затяжку. Взяв девушку за подбородок, не отрывая взгляда, он притягивает ее ближе, пока не чувствует, как ее губы приоткрываются, и он не выдыхает дым в ее рот. Поддавшись соблазну, он касается ее верхней губы и легонько проводит языком.

Элизабет медленно открывает глаза, у нее чувство словно она проснулась после безумной пьяной вечеринки. Дэвис все еще держит ее за талию.

— Выдыхай, — шепчет мужчина. И она слушается.

 

***

 

Она никогда не интересовалась у Майлза чем занимается его дядя. Но, видеть его с раной у виска или с ножевым ранением как в ту ночь проливало свет на многие вопросы. Единственное, чего она не могла понять, так это почему ее отец знаком с кем-то вроде Аарона Дэвиса. Но, когда она слушает, как судья зачитывает приговор ее отцу, вопросы исчезают.

 

***

 

Лиз сидит на заднем сидении, пока ее мать за рулем. Они переезжают, ее отец в тюрьме, ей сегодня исполнилось восемнадцать. Вот она — насыщенная жизнь. Девушка еще раз оборачивается, чтобы увидеть удаляющийся Куинс и возвращается к папке на ее коленях. Бухгалтерия отца, которую так и не удалось изъять. Элизабет листает страницу за страницей; в голове беспорядок, кажется, ее планам на спокойную и законную жизнь не судьба свершится. Ее глаза скачут от одной сумме к другой, пока не находят знакомое имя: Аарон Дэвис, 33 года, разработчик и поставщик. Так вот чье имя пытались разузнать копы.

Лиз захлопывает папку и переводит взгляд на дорогу вперед. Они еще встретятся.  
Редактировать часть

**Author's Note:**

> *отсылка к Ваканде


End file.
